Source-synchronous common mode clocking systems, in which data is transmitted in differential mode while a clock signal is transmitted in common mode, present significant engineering challenges. For example, both the differential and common modes should be appropriately terminated to reduce or minimize reflections. Extracting the common-mode clock signal also presents challenges.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawings.